Alabama Blue Scar (Chawosauria)
In Chawosaurian Politics, since after the 2017 Alabama U.S. Senate special election on December 12th, 2017, the State of Alabama elected their first Democrat in more than a decade, the Chawosaurian Political Scientists and World Historians named the blue counties "The Blue Scrape" because Democrat Doug Jones (in the map on the right) cut the all 67 Republican County Alabama in half and the state bled blue pretty badly than usually. Chawosauria's Historians predict the "blue blood" will clear up, but the "cut" is gonna become a "scar", this prediction gave birth to the Chawosaurian political term "The Blue Scar" or "The Jones Scar" referring to the Black Belt. The widely referred name is the Alabama Blue Scar by the Chawosaurian Historians and Political Scientists. Angry and Frustrated, the Alabama Republican Party passed a law in the State of Alabama banning the use of special elections. Critics accused the Alabama Republicans of reacting to their humiliating loss in the 2017 special election to a Democrat. History and Analysis In 2014, during the 2014 U.S. Midterm Elections, where the Republicans won drastically and won the Senate for the first time in ten years in 2004, U.S. Senator, Jeff Sessions, won all 67 counties because the election was a one-way election. But in the 2017 U.S. Elections, the GOP's grip on power began crumbling down because of the popularity of Donald Trump as President, and in Alabama, where a Special Election was upheld to replace Jeff Sessions who was now Attorney General of the United States. At the beginning of the 2017 election season, the GOP did well but the losing Democratic candidates outperformed their defeated Liberal Democratic Predecessors, but at the end of 2017, the Republicans started to lose elections, from New Jersey to Alabama. The Crumbling Conservative Electorate of Alabama The State of Alabama, with the state's heavily dominant Conservative Electorate splitting up into two camps, the Pro-Establishment Republican Party, and the Anti-Establishment and Grassroots Conservatives, the Anti-Establishment Conservatives supported Roy Moore, and the Establishment Republicans split into two camps, one group of Establishment Republicans voted, they wrote in random Republican individuals while some of them crossed party boundaries and voted for Democrat Doug Jones, and the other Establishment Republicans chose to stay home and/or live their daily lives as usual and not turning out for Moore, this intense Conservative Division caused the uniting Democratic Party (with a common cause to oppose and outvote Trump) to beat Roy Moore in a historical Republican state despite the Democratic Party's own ideological conflict between Establishmentarianism and Anti-Establishmentarianism. Conservative Populists The Right-Wing Populists supported Roy Moore, as well as Steve Bannon, former strategist of Trump, and much of the Christian Right. Moore also received support from Neo-Confederates in the South. Many of Moore's supporters were die-hard Trump Supporters. By the time Roy Moore lost, the Populists blamed the Republican Party establishment for "interfering in the 2017 special election". The GOP populist voters tended to see Roy Moore as "a vote for Trump and his populist agenda" when in reality, it's actually a vote for Doug Jones and the Democratic Party. Moderate Republicans Moderate Republicans opposed Roy Moore, saying he was too extreme and crazy. Roy Moore was removed from the Alabama Supreme Court twice for defiance against Constitutional Law and Judicial Ethics. Moore's first removal from his judicial duties was because of the fact that he unethically installed the Ten Commandments when the Constitution says the United States Government must follow secular ethics, and the second removal from his judicial duties was because Moore refused to enforce the federal Obergefell v. Hodges decision that mandates that all 50 U.S. States must perform same-sex marriage on their state ground regardless if that state has already legalized gay marriage or still banning gay marriage. The Conservative Populists interpreted that as "persecuting the Christian faith and violating the U.S. Constitution" while supporters of same-sex marriage interpreted this as "a civil rights decision compared to Loving v. Virginia". The warning that Conservatives are losing the culture wars in regard to LGBT Rights became a chilling and spooky reality, while the indication that the LGBT Community and their Liberal supporters are winning the culture wars became an exciting reality. The reason why the LGBT Community has received massive gains is because their left-wing supporters outspent their campaign budgets while right-wingers underspent their campaign budgets because most Americans tend to support same-sex marriage. Most of Some Millennial Republicans and some Moderate Republicans supported Doug Jones, while others of these two groups wrote in "Write-In" candidates, which played a big role in Doug Jones' victory. Republicans for Doug Jones Some moderate Republicans saw Doug Jones as more decent and more centrist enough to earn their support while Roy Moore is considered too much conservative for them. Doug Jones is not a Left-Winger and never had been such. Doug Jones is a likely Center-right Democrat who said openly he will vote with both Democratic and Republican Senators. Doug Jones earned the support from many Millennial Republicans and some Moderate Republicans. The Winning Minority The Democrats in Alabama under Doug Jones' Candidacy, sliced the all-county Red Alabama into two, causing the state to bleed blue and left a permanent scar in the middle of the state, resurrecting the so-called "Black Belt" back from the grave. The Black Belt is a region where African-Americans in Alabama predominately live since Slavery. Most African-Americans tend to vote for the Democratic Party since President Franklin D. Roosevelt's Fifth Party System, they were once the voting bloc of the Republican Party because of Abraham Lincoln and the American Civil War, which resulted in the permanent extinction of Slavery in the United States. Doug Jones Doug Jones was a lawyer who is known to the African-American community in Alabama to have persecuted the KKK bombers of the 1963 Birmingham Church bombing that struck the lives of four or five African-American girls. This deed of bringing justice to African-Americans played a decisive role in Jones' victory among African-American (especially Black women) voters. Nobody on both parties predicted that a Democrat would be the future occupier of the seat of Jeff Sessions. African-Americans African-Americans felt threatened by Roy Moore's comments about slavery, saying the last time America was great was during the Slavery age, and saying how the United States should repeal the amendments after the bill of rights, including repealing the amendment that ended slavery and the amendment that gave women free access to vote, and the fact that Moore's opponent, Doug Jones, was the man who successfully had the perpetrators of the 1963 Birmingham Church bombings have motivated African-Americans (including the ones who never voted in 2016) to go the polls and wiped out Roy Moore in defeat and wave Jones to the Senate. To the Democratic Party, this is the realization that Black Voters are one of the party's important factors to have Trump and his Republican Party defeated in the elections of 2018 and 2020. Reactions to Jones' victory Despite Doug Jones is not really Progressive, his victory was celebrated by nearly the entire American left and because of Jones' centrism, celebrated by the establishment right. Moore's defeat was mourned by Right-Wing Populists. The world responded in shock and surprise as one of America's most right-wing states voted for a Democrat. Jones' victory was celebrated by the Republican Incumbents of the U.S. Senate because it was predicted that if Roy Moore was to win the election, this could cost the Republicans big and lead to their oversize defeat as a result of having a Christian fundamentalist and alleged pedophile in the U.S. Senate affiliated with the Republican Party, and the party being questioned as "the party of morality". Future The Blue Scar The Blue Cut is gonna become a scar that Jeff Sessions Alabama will not recover from, because African-Americans live in the Black Belt, making it harder for Republicans to win elections because of growing multiracial communities and the decrease in the White Population, the Younger Generations, and the slow fall of Christianity, spreading fear and hopelessness for the Republicans, the near extinction of the GI generation and the Silent generation and the upcoming extinction of the Baby Boomer generation will force the Republican Party to abandon their old social traditional culture in favor of the social culture of the Millennial Generation. Their best hope is the Generation Xers, except the Republicans' only major challenge with this generation is that they're non-partisan voters. See also * Roy Moore Act of 2018 Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:History of the United States